<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Began With A Dog by TropicalHalo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143219">It Began With A Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo'>TropicalHalo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Forever satly prompto and luna didn't get to meet, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Self-Indulgent, Spitefic, cuz why not, so I had it happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto and Luna finally get to meet.</p><p>In which no one dies, no prophecy or war happens,  and everyone is born with a yellow or red band around their wrist to identify platonic or romantic soulmates and said band turns into your soulmate's name when you meet them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum &amp; Lunafreya Nox Fleuret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Began With A Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is purely self-indulgent because I'm s a  l t  y Prompto and Luna should have gotten to meet and Ardyn shouldn't have poked Luna's soft underbelly. I decided to throw in some platonic soulmates too because I said so. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For as long as Prompto could remember his wrists had been marked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One wrist was ominous. It was branded with a strange barcode, a reminder of his unknown origins and status as an outcast. He looked different, blonde hair and indigo eyes, but the barcode set him apart from even the other Niffs. His barcode was a constant reminder he belonged nowhere...well, maybe one place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his other wrist, a shiny yellow band. It completely encircled his bare wrist, shining with a slight sheen. The band was hope. Everyone had a soulmate, some were platonic, others were romantic, but everyone was born with a red or yellow band that changed into their soulmate’s name once they met. For Prompto, his soulmark was hope that someday he’d finally have a place where he belonged and someone who he’d love unconditionally and he’d love them the same. Perhaps it was a stretch, but he hope his soulmate liked him well enough,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he got older and went through school however, he wasn’t sure he’d ever belong anywhere. Who would want to be friends with a weird Niff kid like him anyway? Hell, even his parents couldn’t be bothered to stick around. So he kept to himself, spending his time on the playground taking pictures or looking through old photos of dogs. Every day was the same, day in and day out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he met a dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiny, or Pryna as Lunafreya called her in her letter, had injured her leg when Prompto found her. He couldn’t bear to see such a small puppy hurt so he took her in and raised her back to health. One day Tiny ran off, Prompto had been beside himself with worry that day after a fruitless search. What if she was lost? What if she got hurt again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he received a letter. As it turned out, Pryna belonged to Lady Lunafreya, Prompto had almost dropped the letter in shock, he’d rescued the Oracle’s dog?! In her letter she thanked him for taking care of Pryna and had somehow come to the conclusion he must be friends with Prince Noctis freaking Lucis Caelum (he wasn’t). However Prompto could see how worried she was for Noctis and he’d seen how isolated the Prince seemed to be. So, he made possibly the most important of his life; he decided he would befriend the recluse Prince of Lucis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed impossible, why would a Prince ever want to be friends with a pleb like him? But Prompto wanted to be someone who the Prince could rely on. He dropped weight and worked on his confidence and social skills, he still had his insecurities and doubts, but after years of hardwork and determination he was finally adequate enough to approach the Prince, in his own eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows now that Noctis wouldn’t have cared if Prompto had approached him back in elementary school, they could have been friends for way longer, but Prompto couldn’t say he felt like he was someone who was worthy enough to stand by the Prince’s side then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His life changed for the better after befriending Noctis. Soon he found himself with a best friend and two new friends, Ignis and Gladio. Together the four of them became something like brothers, they understood each other, supported each other, laughed, joked, and cried together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That being said they were kinda weirdos, Noctis was a super picky eater and napped a lot, Gladio was a beefcake with a penchant for romance novels, and Ignis was a pun-obsessed workaholic with a caffeine addiction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto couldn’t have asked for better friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for their relationship with their soulmate, well, Noctis and Ignis had each other’s names in yellow under their gloves, Gladio had a red band around his wrist he displayed proudly, and Prompto himself still had his yellow band that peeked out from his fingerless gloves. Soon his marked wrist didn’t mean just hope, but it also a reminder that he was worthy of love, and even if his soulmate didn’t like him Prompto still had his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>````````````````````````````</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoop! Whoop! Finally Altissia!” Prompto cheers as they finally stepped out of immigration and customs. Noctis lets out a sigh of relief besides him and leans on Ignis’s shoulder. “Ugh finally, thought those lines would never end.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis has his nose in his notebook and does not look up from it, but pats Noctis’s head with his free hand. “Indeed, I do believe our first order of business will be to rendezvous with Cor and Weskhan and check in to the Leville. After that, we’ll greet the Nox Fleurets and head out in the morning. Do mind your manners around Lady Lunafreya, Noct.” Ignis says the last part teasingly, a small smirk playing at his lips when Noctis’s jaw drops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside Prompto, Gladio barks a laugh while Prompto snickers behind his hand. Noctis casts him a withering glare. “This is treason.” He scoffs in mock indignation which only makes Prompto laugh harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in Altissia to escort the Nox Fleuret family to Insomnia for a friendly visit, it was a low key affair until they arrived in Insomnia. They would be traveling in secret with the Queen of Tenebrae and the Prince and Princess. Prompto was a ball of anxiety to say the least, he didn’t want to embarrass Noctis by tripping in front of Lady Lunafreya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time however, he was excited to meet Lunafreya, she had changed Prompto’s life and gave him a purpose. She was the first person to believe in Prompto and he’ll forever be grateful to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them make their way over to Cor and then check into the Levile, Prompto bounces on his heels all day, filled to the brim with nervous energy. Finally, finally it was time to meet the royal family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto fidgeted as he adjusted the collar of his Crownsguard uniform again, Ignis sends him an admonishing look. Prompto then took his hand away and smiled sheepishly, mouthing the word “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re standing outside of a suite, inside were the Nox Fleurets. Silence falls over the group, Noctis stood front and center, Gladio stood at one side and Ignis stood slightly behind Noctis. Prompto stood behind the Prince’s left along with Cor. Great, if greeting Tenebraen royalty wasn’t enough to make Prompto want to jump off a bridge and never look back, standing next to the freaking Immortal himself while doing so would send him into an early grave. R. I. P Prompto Argentum, died from poor socialization skills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens and they step inside, Prompto’s heart stutters and he tries really hard not to gasp at the beauty of the suite. There was velvety red carpet on the floor, fancy antique furniture, and paintings Prompto had never seen before hung on the walls. Was that a marble bust? Rich people were weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he sees the Queen dressed in an elegant blue and white dress and elaborate crown. She radiated regalness and authority, a perfect example of a Queen. She smiles warmly at Noctis, Prompto mentally cheers his friend on, He rarely saw Noctis being all princely, he was used to just Noct, his best friend who hated carrots, responded right away to his one am texts, and drank milk from the carton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bow to the queen, Noctis then speaks in a diplomatic, gentlemanly tone Prompto swears Noctis copied from a character in a video game. “Your Majesty, it has been a long time since our last meeting, it is an honor.” The Queen merely laughs cheerily, Prompto is reminded of a mother who’s amused at her child’s antics. “Oh Noctis, you have grown into such a fine youngman, however there is no need for formality within closed quarters such as these.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis drops the proper posture slightly, well really he relaxes his shoulder a bit, and shuffles his feet. Ah, there’s Prompto’s friend Noct. “Thank you Queen Sylvia.” He returns her smile. She ten steps aside and there Prompto sees Prince Ravus and Lunafreya with their arms linked, looking at Noctis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravus has a look of indifference on his face, but Lunafreya, who’s dressed in her white dress that makes her look every bit more regal and enchanting, is smiling affectionately at Noctis. Noctis’s face breaks out in a smile. Luna, Ravus.” He greets. Luna slips her arm out from her brother’s and makes her way over to Noctis. “Dear Noctis, it has been quite sometime since our last meeting. I am thrilled to see you in person once again.” She clasps their hands together and they embrace as old friends, Prompto would tease Noctis about it later though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis had a pleased look on his face, Gladio a knowing glint in his eye, but kept a straight face. Then the two royals break off the hug and Luna looks beyond Noctis. Prompto stiffens, standing there rigidly. Luna first looks at Gladio, Ignis, Cor, then finally her eyes land on Prompto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two things happen in that moment, Luna’s eyes brighten and she smiles before her face crumbles in agony, and two, there’s a flash and twin cries of pain. Prompto’s vision blurs and his wrist sears, burning white hot with pain. The noise fades into the background, all he can focus on is the burning on his wrist, he pulls off his glove and grips it. Then the pain subsides. He lets out a small sigh of relief, his vision finally coming into focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio has his hand on his shoulder, looking down at him concerned, but Ignis and Noctis are staring wide eyed at his wrist. Prompto was leaning Ravus, who was steadying her, her eyes were glued to her wrist. “Prom-” Noctis starts and Ignis lets out a noise, it sounded like a gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You guys are acting weird.” He looks down at his wrist they still haven’t stopped looking at and freezes. There the yellow band had warped into neat, flowy script, shimmering slightly with the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lunafreya</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto feels like the breath, maybe his soul had been knocked out of his body. He makes a strangled noise and looks back up at Luna who’s now gazing directly at him. He does even register his feet moving, Luna walks towards him and they meet in the middle. They locked eyes, Prompto’s eyes were wide in shock and Luna had an unreadable look on her face. The room had fallen silent, Prompto doesn’t register anything else but the woman in front of him. Then Luna held out her hand and showed him her wrist. He hesitates before mirroring her actions. They look down at the same and sure enough Prompto sees his name in yellow on Luna’s skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Platonic soulmates, he was platonic soulmates with Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. The person who drove him to become friends with Noctis, who believed in him, who gave him a purpose, she was the person who he was tied to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They look up at the same time, Luna smiles softly and Prompto gives her a shy smile of his own, still a bit disbelieving of what was happening. “Hello Prompto, I’m so glad we’ve finally met.” She says, her voice was soft and welcoming, just like her smile. “M-me too, can’t believe this is happening, Lady Lunafreya.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna laughs, light and airy, it breaks through the tense silence and everyone in the room seems to relax. “Just Luna please, we’re old friends in a way and soulmates. Can I..?” Luna outstretched her arms and Prompto realizes she’s asking for a hug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh she’s shy</span>
  </em>
  <span> he realizes at her hestiance, he smiles and nods. Luna’s face brightens and excitement wells in Prompto’s chest as she throws her arms around his shoulders and he returns the hug. THe pair laugh and giggle excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is an unexpected, yet welcomed turn of events.” Sylvia muses, a smile on her face. Ravus’s expression has softened a bit as well. “Who knew the boy that rescued Pryna would become her soulmate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto and Luna break apart and Noctis makes his way over to them, bumping Prompto’s shoulder. “Dude, you met your soulmate and it’s Luna!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee Noct I didn’t realize.” Prompto says sarcastically, but he’s still grining. Gladio and Ignis come up next to them and Luna greets them warmly. “Well, why don’t we all get something to eat and then we can catch up Noctis? And Prompto, I would love a chance to talk some more.” Lunafreya says and the two boys nod in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis claps his hands together. “There is a lovely bistro in this hotel.” Gladio cheers and makes a joke about Noctis eating vegetables, to which the Prince elbows him. The Queen and Prince of Tenebrae wave their invitation off, insisting they go have fun and Cor leaves them be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they make their way through the hotel, Prompto can’t help but think that, yes this is the place he belongs. He looks down at his new soulmark and to Luna who smiles at him. He offers his arm to her which she gladly takes. Yeah, he was glad he rescued that glad. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>